


Our Sacred Bonds - Atreus x Elf' Male Reader

by MissGoddessDenicia



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Romance, Awkward Romance, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Declarations Of Love, Elf Sex, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Series, Slow Build, Smut, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGoddessDenicia/pseuds/MissGoddessDenicia
Summary: Atreus and the reader have known each other since they were children and have had a bond that was nearly unbreakable but what happens when they develop their once friendship is becoming something more than a friendship?
Relationships: Atreus (God of War)/Original Character(s), Atreus (God of War)/Original Male Character(s), Atreus (God of War)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. I'll Keep You Warm - Chapter 1

Delicate snowflakes drifted through the heavy winds as snow decorated everything in Midgard, it resembled a winter wonderland and the weather grew quite cold in Midgard especially in the winter. As you could soft crunching the thick snow, only the howls of the wind could be heard as two boys were walking beside each other. Long exquisite hair could be seen drifting with the movements of the winds as the boys continued to walk through the woods. 

One of the boys searched for a certain cave that they would always go to visit and they would talk for hours on end. However, things felt weird between especially since Atreus had felt that the boy beside him wasn’t his friend for the right reasons at least that’s what his father says. “ **Elves aren’t good creatures … they can be mischievous and diabolic creatures, boy. There’s no reason to befriend one.** ” Kratos told Atreus, but there were two kinds of elves, the light elves, and the dark elves. 

Atreus, however, felt conflicted especially since the boy had helped him a few times in the past and he’s sort of caring towards him, he wanted to question the boy before him about his reasons for the friendship. Whilst you held a small torch in your arms, your eyes searching for the small cave for a few moments until your eyes stop on the nearby cave that wasn’t too far. “ _Atreus … you see there is the cave … I need to mark it or something so we can remember to find again, don’t you think?_ ” You exclaimed as a delicate smile grew on your lips, your eyes darting towards Atreus, you could feel your heart thump heavily in your chest.

“ _Yeah, I see it. I guess it would be smart to mark it but with what?_ ” Atreus answers a blank expression remaining on his face. You raise an eyebrow at his blank expression, a frown soon appearing on your lips.

“ _… Hmm … maybe our initials in the snow covering the cave? I think that’d be good, don’t you think Atreus?_ ” You asked, your face twisting in deep thought as you swore you felt Atreus’s eyes dart onto you for a split second. “ _Whatever … you want to do, (Y/N),_ ” Atreus answered, turning away from you as he could feel his cheeks warm up slightly. You smiled softly at him before running towards the cave as Atreus soon ran after you, giggles flying past your lips as ran towards the small cavern.

“ ** _Hey, wait up …!_** ” Atreus exclaimed as he ran after you, his heart racing as he can feel an uncontrollable grin grow on his lips, what were you doing to him? Was it magic? What was it, Atreus asked himself. You quickly reached the cave as you had begun to climb on top of the cave, a flintstone in your hands as you began to draw your initials in the snow.

Atreus watched as you smiled softly, making a heart around the initials, you had honestly begun to feel something for him but you worried that he would see you differently. You worried he would see you and think you were like the dark elves but that couldn’t be far from the truth. 

You quickly slid down the cave, wiping away any snow of outfit which was unquestionably pretty since you often had clothes made from the finest materials. Atreus found himself admiring your beauty when you weren’t looking, as you wiped off the snow you felt Atreus’s fingers run through your long silky hair, picking out the snowflakes in your hair. You felt your heart skip a beat as Atreus smiled softly, his smile was so pure, so pretty that you found yourself blushing uncontrollably. Atreus could see your blush, “ _You’re so red especially on your cheeks … are you okay?_ ” Atreus asked worriedly, his eyebrows furrowing at your expression. “ _I’m … I’m fine, Atreus … that’s just how I react to the cold._ ” You answered in stutters, your eyes avoiding Atreus’s as he continued.

“You have such soft hair … it's _really pretty_.” Atreus says after his fingers slipped from your hair, you smile gently at his words as you questioned what were the feelings that you felt for Atreus. You both make your way into the small cave as you would sit in there, besides each other whilst you guys talked happily and carelessly. As you scooted onto the ground, Atreus sat next to you as well, a heavy breath leaving his lips as silence fills the cave for a few moments before you say something. “ _So … how have you been liking the snow? I mean in my opinion, I kind of dislike it for the simple fact that it’s hard for me to get … warm._ ” You say softly as you begin to rub your palms together.

“ _Oh, I get it but I hardly feel the cold. One of the coldest places I have ever been to was Helheim and was that place really chilly._ ” Atreus answers, he felt as though things went back to normal and he individually liked it when it was normal. Atreus saw as you were trying to warm your hands up, he felt his heart skip a beat as he wrapped his hands around yours. His hands felt a bit cold but you loved the feeling of the butterflies fluttering in your stomach, you can’t help but feel your cheeks burning up which was the only part of you that was not cold.

“ _I know my hands are kind of cold but … I want to see if I can get your hands warmer._ ” Atreus says softly, his azure eyes focused on your hands as you felt your eyes stop at Atreus’s face, he was a … adorable person.

You took a deep breath as you can barely control these feelings in your body, you don’t understand them at all but they feel so good, so true.

“ _T-Thanks, Atreus … my hands feel warmer already …_ ” You stutter nervously as you pull your hands away from his, you try not to blush too much, you try to contain these feelings but they’re had to contain. Atreus smiled softly as he nodded, you noticed his cheeks slightly pink as well as you get the sense he feels the same things that you feel. You put a strand of your long hair behind your elvish ears as silence filled the air. “ _Why did you decide to save me that day …? F-Father says that elves aren’t good creatures and that I have no reason to befriend you._ ” Atreus admits, his eyes darting over to yours as a frown is on his lips.

“ ** _I know what your father is talking about. There are two kinds of elves … light elves and dark elves and the dark elves … live below Midgard which is what he probably mistakes me for. A dark elf … but I’m not one of them … I saved you because I c-could let you suffer._** ” You answered, a saddened frown plastered on your lips as you felt your heart thump in your chest, you desperately wanted to stay friends with him. But your parents weren’t that kind to humans, you wonder why but you can never find an answer as to why. Atreus’s face twists into worry as he turns towards you, his azure eyes gazed into yours intensely causing you to flush immensely at the interaction. “ ** _My parents don’t like mortals … when I helped you I was asking for trouble from my parents … but I want to try and convince them that you’re good, that you’re not like the others._** ” You explain once more making a heavy sigh parts from your lips.

“ _I’m so sorry … I didn’t realize that … I didn’t mean to question you about whether you were good or not because you were putting yourself in trouble for me. I … I want to stay friends with you, (Y/N)._ ” Atreus says, apologizing as he rambled on and on, you knew that your bond would always be there but you unsure of anything more but a friendly bond.

“ _We will stay friends for as long as we can. **Friends forever** …_” You said, sticking your pinky finger out as a delicate grin soon grew on your lips.

“ ** _Friends forever …_** ” Atreus answered, hooking his pinky finger in with yours as you both smiled blissfully, your eyes met his for a few moments as your heart thumped and trashed in your chest. You knew that something about him was special the moment you met him.

Atreus felt that the bond between you was special and almost unbreakable, he grinned for a few moments before pulling his finger away from yours, a small smile remaining on his lips. He feels at ease with you, he wants to lighten the mood up as you feel his arm wrap around you tightly causing you to question what was he doing.

“ ** _I’ll keep you warm, (Y/N) … just hold me closer …_** ” Atreus says softly, his cheeks a warm rosy color as you can see the nervous grin on his lips. “ _O-Okay …_ ” You say softly as you can feel your heart skip a few beats, your cheeks are so red and a shy smile remains plastered on your lips. All you hoped was that time would keep your bond untouched, not broken, that your bond would only grow stronger as time passed


	2. Old Feelings Resurfacing - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been years since the boys would be separated, both of the boys wish to see each other once again which causes Atreus to use his newfound powers to visit his old friend but what will happen when these old feelings bubble up to the surface?

Seasons had passed and drifted by as the souls in the town of Midgard aged along with time and yet everything had remained the same, the people didn't change, Midgard's appearance didn't change, it all remained the same. As other realms were changing and your home was constantly changing, your kind now at war once again as you found it hard to leave or to even visit your friends in other realms. Your parents were held in great regards and urged you to meet some woman of your kind so you both could mate but that was far from what you wanted.

As time traveled by you began to realize that you and Atreus got to see each other less and less as you both became older, the bond that was once immensely powerful was barely there anymore. It didn't help that you felt so isolated in your own realm, your parents didn't understand you, your friends couldn't understand you. You felt more alone than you ever had felt in years, you often spent time in your room lying in bed thinking about how to cure your loneliness. Whilst the boy who made you the happiest you had ever been was constantly training and practicing to become an excellent warrior, he never forgot about you. Even if he wasn't always reminiscing about you, thoughts of you always manage to make their way into his head, what was tearing you apart from him? The bond they had was now withering away from their eyes.

One particular day, he got the insane idea to try and visit you in your realm which was insane considering how your family was constantly at war with others, how would he even locate you? You were forbidden from leaving your home which was heavily guarded and they wouldn't just allow anyone into the castle unless your parents allowed them in. However, Atreus never really played by the rules and would plan to sneak his way into your realm and he would use his newfound powers to perhaps disguise himself as one of your parents. Which is what he did, he told his father he was going to visit someone in one of the realms which he was a bit suspicious about but allowed him to go anyway. You wouldn't have believed him if he told you his plan and how he got to your bedroom. He managed to shapeshift into one of your kind and had managed to get past several checkpoints as well as shape-shift into certain people to get past certain areas. He was a master at mischief.

He managed to sneak his way into your palace, appearing to be your housemaid as you could hear heavy footsteps outside of your door. A heavy sigh parted from your lips, you expected your father since he had been on your case. Especially since your parents wanted you to marry soon and the person you had no choice in who you choose to marry. Sitting up in your bed, you let a deep breath leave your lips as you expect your father to enter the door, you see your housemaid causing you sigh of relief. However, your eyes met your housemaid which was a man as well, he was a good elven creature but he didn't understand what you felt either. Atreus took a deep breath as he locked the door behind him, as he turned towards you he shifted into Atreus and wasn't your housemaid anymore. Your eyes widened at the sudden change as you get up from your bed with an unexpected expression on your face.

" _ How did you manage to get in here?! ... Oh my gods, if anyone found you were here they'd kill us both _ ." You whispered audibly, it wasn't that you weren't happy to see him but you were worried about the consequences as you both weren't kids anymore, you were both adults who had duties. " _ You aren't  _ **_ happy to see me _ ** _ , (Y/N) ...? Just so you know, I went through a lot of trouble just to see ... come on, give me  _ **_ a hug _ ** _ or something. _ " Atreus exclaims gleefully with a delicate grin resting on his lips. 

He had changed so much, he had grown to be a lot taller than you and a lot more muscular as well. Your expression softened as you could see Kratos in Atreus especially since he now had a matching red tattoo streaking down one of his eyes, he was also remarkably attractive. You reached out to embrace his heavy frame as you snuggle your head onto his chest, his body was still somewhat warm. Just like when you both were children, the thought caused a gentle grin to grow on your lips as Atreus embraces you as well, holding your body securely. You can feel your sadness fade away as you continue to embrace him, all you want to do is spend the rest of your life with him. " _ I know you missed me ... I want to know what has happened over time ... we can do things just like old times. _ " Atreus insisted gleefully as you let a deep breath leave you.

" _... I don't know where to start or where _ **_ it stopped _ ** _ ... I ... we stopped seeing each other when we were 14 and it was becoming harder and harder to see you. I became cooped up in here because I need " _ **_ protection _ ** _ " ... _ **_ I missed you _ ** _ ... _ " You say, your last sentence was much softer than the others as your eyes met his, the were still the same icy azure eyes that you remembered from years ago. As you gazed into his azure for a few moments before turning away shyly and rubbing the back of your neck, you felt the same feelings you felt when you were kids. Atreus let a heavy breath part from his lips as he released you from his tight embrace, as you felt your smile fade away you thought about what would happen if you never got to see him again. You sigh as you sit down on your bed, thinking to yourself deeply as Atreus made his way to your bed as well, sitting right beside you with a worrisome expression.

" **_ Tell me ... _ ** " Atreus insisted as your expression grew surprised for a moment before returning to your normal facial expression, you knew that things between you both were changing drastically and you'd both have to accept that. " _ They're probably growing  _ **_ suspicious _ ** _ , Atreus ... they're probably worried that you'll  _ **_ hurt me _ ** _ or that I'll ruin our family image all because of some  _ **_ mortal _ ** _. It will be hard to see you in the near future. _ " You disclosed to Atreus, you watched as his facial expression turned to slight concern as silence filled the air for a few moments.

" _ But I still managed to make it to you ... I still managed to find you here, it might've been hard but I did it. I can still ...  _ **_ see you _ ** _. _ " Atreus fought with his words before realizing that you were right, it'd be hard to see you shortly as they would probably try to block off all ways of entering your realm. You'd both probably be able to see each other soon after the war but that's if your realm survived the war.

Atreus felt his mood change from ecstatic to discouraging, silence filled the air between you like it always did, you took a deep breath before turning to him as you didn't want to spend your time sulking with him.

" _ Look ... I'm sorry if I ruined the mood but I'm seriously glad to see you again. _ **_ I've haven't been this happy in a while ... _ ** " You remarked with a delicate grin resting on your lips, Atreus smiles at your words, he was delighted to make someone feel something good and positive. He smiles widely at you, his azure icy eyes meet yours producing those feelings you had felt in past to resurface. You can feel your heart sing happily and butterflies flutter in the pit of your abdomen, you grip the fabric of your attire as your cheeks become heated. You turn away once again, you were extremely shy for a guy but I guess that's what made you distinct. " _ You're red, (Y/N) ... why are you always so red around me? _ " Atreus asked with a sly grin on his lips causing you to become redder.

_ "I d-don't know besides you're the one  _ **_ causing me _ ** _ to become red. _ " You answered with a few stutters before darting your eyes away from him.

" _ Oh, is that so? ... You know  _ **_ you're still really pretty _ ** _. It sounds so weird saying it now especially since you're a man but I could care less. _ " Atreus admits as his eyes remained glued to your delicate and beautiful features. " _ It s-sounds  _ **_ good coming from you _ ** _ , Treus ... It still feels as though we're kids, complimenting each other and teasing each other ...  _ **_ I miss those days _ ** _. _ " You breathed as a delicate smile grew on your lips.

" _ We're still those kids, having fun and bickering ... you know  _ **_ I truly care about you and ... I'll never stop caring about you or thinking about you _ ** _. _ " Atreus claimed in a serene tone that made your heart thump heavily in your chest. " _ I know ... I just wish we could go back to Midgard or our own little realm and we'd have our own happy ending  _ **_ but we can't _ ** _. _ " You commented as a frown soon grew back onto your lips.

" _ One day we will ... I wish your parents weren't so damn protective as well as  _ **_ fucking paranoid freaks _ ** _. _ " Atreus hissed in a fit of anger causing you to try and calm him down. " **_ Atreus _ ** _ ... calm down please, I don't need you raising alarm bells but they have every right to be paranoid, war has been getting harder and the number of  _ **_ people dying _ ** _ in this is war is  _ **_ depressing _ ** _. _ " You explain, a heavy sigh parting from your lips once again. " _ Goddamn it ... gotta remember to control my anger and not  _ **_ let it control me _ ** _. ... I'm sorry for getting so angry but I just want things to be normal again ...  _ **_ to be happy again _ ** _. _ " Atreus sighs sadly, your conversations always led to the same thing, struggles to find happiness with each other. A deep breath leaves your lips before your hand gravitated towards his, your hand resting upon his aching red knuckles.

He could barely feel it but the moment you turned to him and held his jaw up to meet your eyes, he figured it all out, you both had something more than a friendship, it was an ... amorous bond that you had developed over time. His azure eyes widened at the sudden realization as you felt yourself come to terms with the feelings you hid so shamefully, you wanted to be with him. Wherever he was you wanted to be there or when he was sad or angry you wanted to be the one to calm his storms. Your lips quiver for a few moments as a soft delicate smile formed on your lips, Atreus felt his heart pulse erratically at your blissful expression, his eyes found their way down to your beautiful curvy lips. His hands found their way to your clothing and he drew you in towards him causing your eyes to widen as you both were just mere inches away from each other's lips, a sly grin soon formed on his lips.

" _ Why do you do such things to me ...? ...  _ **_ Why do you make me want to fall in love with you? _ ** " Atreus whispered graciously, his icy blue eyes gazed intensely into yours with such passion and devotion, you felt your heart stop in your chest and your breath become stuck in your lungs. Atreus snickered softly before pressing his lips against yours, your cheeks were surely burning up hotter than anything you've ever felt, your heart that once not moving was pulsating heavily in your ribcage. Atreus continued to kiss you intensely for a few moments, it was the most intense yet soothing thing he's ever felt, he pulls away for a few moments as soft breaths part from his lips. You're breathing heavily too as your eyes remained glued to his, you don't know what came over him was it an adrenaline rush or something that you both desperately wanted to do?

His lips met yours once again as you press against his lips firmly, feeling the passion in the kiss as your body clings to him needily as your hands trail up and down his chest, this is the most heavenly feeling you ever felt. Atreus hands caress your hips as you both continue to kiss, your body was moving on its own accord as you began to straddle his lap, you can feel your body that once cool become hotter the more you kiss him. "  _... Atreus ...  _ **_ I need you _ ** _ ... _ **_ I want you _ ** _ ... d-do you feel the same, Atreus? _ " You whimpered, Atreus felt his heart thump intensely in his chest, he needed you and you needed him ... it was  ** now or never ** he told himself.


End file.
